One Fine Day
by CSIcorrespondent
Summary: Response to an Unbound challenge. GSR


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI….yet….

A/N: A response to the Unbound challenge this week. Hope y'all like it! Reviews are welcomed!!

"No no, I need a bubble wrapped cushion envelope."

Sara just rolled her eyes at the harried looking entomologist sitting across from her, talking animatedly on the phone.

"Why? Because the damn thing is fragile. It was hard enough to find it in glass, but the last thing I need is for it to get broken by some careless postal worker. Alright, thank you. Yes, yes I know. Alright. Goodbye." Grissom hanged the phone back on the mantle and sighed loudly. "I never thought it would cost so much for a stupid envelope."

Sara smirked widely and stood up from her chair. "What is it exactly you were ordering Grissom? Sounded special to me."

"Oh…um….I saw in _Entomologist Weekly _a beautiful p_apilio aristodemus _Schaus, otherwise known as Schaus' Swallowtail. I've been trying to find one for ages with a glass frame, and they happened to have one left. It was one of those opportunities I just couldn't pass up." Nervously he closed the phone book and stood up. "Was there something you needed?"

Sara self-consciously straightened her shirt. "No, I was just wondering if you had any plans later on. My cousin sent me two tickets to a new exhibit at the museum, and I know you'd be interested in it." _Please say yes, Please………_

Grissom was silent for a moment, then smiled. "Sure I'd love to. Did you want me to meet you there, or I could pick you up?"

Sara smiled. "If it wouldn't be a problem, my car's in the shop again, so I'd love a ride. The exhibit is set to open at 1, so did you want to grab a bite to eat beforehand?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up at 11:30," he said.

"Great! I'll see you then," Sara said, and bounced out of his office. _At least I can say I have plans for my birthday now_, Sara thought to herself.

True to his word, Grissom arrived at 11:30 sharp. Nervously, he got out of his vehicle and headed up the steps to Sara's apartment building. Knocking on the door a few times, he shifted his weight back and forth and after a minute he heard a rustle inside. Sure enough, Sara stepped out and rewarded him with a bright smile.

"Hey, I just have to grab my stuff and we can go," she said. Opening the door wider, she stepped back into the room and collected her keys and purse from the couch and closed and locked the door behind her. "All ready!" she said perkily. Shaking his head, Grissom followed her out of the building.

In the vehicle, Sara couldn't stop the thoughts from running through her mind. Did he think this was more….Did he want more form her? But he said he couldn't do it….Sara sighed loudly. Love was confusing sometimes.

Grissom looked at Sara out of the corner of his eye worriedly. That was one loud sigh. Grissom decided to lighten the mood. "So, where did you want to go for lunch?"

Sara smirked, laughing inwardly at how awkward this was. If she felt like dying, Grissom must have already had his funeral. "Umm, I don't know. It's up to you. I think there's a nice little diner near the museum. The last time I went there it was pretty decent."

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the small eatery. On the way to the door, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand, causing her to come to a screeching halt. Looking into his eyes, she asked a silent question.

"Look, Sara, I know that I haven't treated you fairly over the last few years, and I can't say how much of a jerk that makes me feel like. But," he paused, slightly flustered. Sara smiled at him encouragingly. "I really would like to try and rebuild our relationship. I want you to trust me. I miss being able to just walk into a room and talk to you for no reason. I want to try though, and we can go as slow as you want." Looking down, he released her hand. Stunned, Sara was speechless for a few seconds, but at last regained her composure. She lifted her shaky hand to Grissom's face and forced his head up to look at her. "Gil, all I need is you. I never needed anything more. Please don't let this end."

Taking her into a quick hug, Grissom released her and kissed her cheek. "Let's not waste another minute then."

Later that night…..

Sara came to work with a new bounce in her step. She and Grissom had spent all day at the museum, and when Grissom had dropped her off, he had surprised her with a full frontal kiss. Watching him drive away, Sara had ran into her apartment and released a scream.

Walking in the front doors, she ventured into Grissom's office. She tapped lightly on the door, smiling at him when she entered. He grinned at her, and covered whatever he was holding.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were. I wanted to give this to you. Happy Birthday Sara."

Sara gave him a full-blown smile and walked over to the package that he was holding out to her. She carefully accepted it and started to unwrap the package. Gasping, she lifted the object out of the wrapping paper. It was the butterfly that Grissom had told her about. "It's beautiful…thank you Grissom…I-" she sobbed, unable to find the words.

Grissom smiled gently. "I know. It's okay. And, I'd love to take you to dinner tonight if you'd have me."

Sara laughed tearily. "Of course."

"Now, I think there's something in the break room that requires your attention," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of his office.

Sara opened the breakroom door to find a small cake with candles, and smiling mischievious co-workers.


End file.
